


Don't Tell Me Goodnight (Just Let Me Drift Off Slowly Away)

by taoslefteyelid



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, TaoHun - Freeform, Why do I do this, grab tissues, major angst, save me from myself 2k19, subtle krisho, text fic, this was so bad i repressed it and forgot it and then when I found it again i cried, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: Sehun (4:45 pm):okay, good, you better be carefulZitao (4:47 pm):always





	Don't Tell Me Goodnight (Just Let Me Drift Off Slowly Away)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, before you read this, I'm very very sorry. 
> 
> That's about it have fun reading the only text fic I have so far (I might write more) (But nothing sad) (I hope)

**_[17 January]_ **

 

 **Zitao (5:27 pm):** hey are you carrying something warm

 

 **Zitao (5:27 pm):** it’s really cold out here, Hun-ah, bring a jacket when you come, okay?

 

 **Zitao (5:28 pm):** you can wear my grey hoodie which you like so much, it's in the closet

 

 **Sehun (5:29 pm):** what, you aren’t going to cuddle me to “preserve body heat” this time?

 

 **Zitao (5:29 pm):** oh haha, no cuddles for you if you’re not wearing at least two layers

 

 **Sehun (5:29 pm):** this is blackmail

 

 **Sehun (5:31 pm):** besides, I’ve already left the house, you should’ve told me earlier

 

 **Zitao (5:32 pm):** ugh i hate you you’re going to fall sick

 

 **Zitao (5:33 pm):** Hun-ah I know I make good chicken soup but you can’t look for opportunities to fall sick like this

 

 **Zitao (5:34 pm):** hey

 

 **Zitao (5:34 pm):** Sehunnnnnnnie

 

 **Zitao (5:36 pm):** come on

 

 **Zitao (5:37 pm):** is it because I said I hate you

 

 **Zitao (5:37 pm):** because I don’t I actually love you a lot

 

 **Zitao (5:38 pm):** I’ll give you my jacket and cuddle you, it’s okay

 

 **Sehun (5:39 pm):** you better

 

 **Zitao (5:40 pm):** brat

 

 **Sehun (5:40 pm):** you know you love me

 

 **Zitao (5:40 pm):** just get here quickly, i miss you

 

**_[18 January]_ **

 

 **Sehun (11:00 am):** hmm where are you i woke up alone today

 

 **Zitao (11:06 am):** sorry hun-ah, work called in

 

 **Sehun (11:06 am):** on a Sunday?

 

 **Zitao (11:07 am):** the big commemoration is coming up and they needed to fix some details about my presentation

 

 **Sehun (11:08 am):** Junmyeon’s really making you hustle, huh?

 

 **Zitao (11:10 am):** ugh, yeah

 

 **Sehun (11:11 am):** lol sucks for you

 

 **Zitao (11:11 am):** shut up

 

 **Zitao (11:11 am):** also I’d say 11:11 make a wish but I already have you

 

 **Sehun (11:12 am):** oh m

 

 **Sehun (11:12 am):** oh my god

 

 **Sehun (11:13 am):** stop just saying stuff like that please oh y god

 

 **Zitao (11:14 am):** i’ll be back in fifteen minutes, i think I’m done here

 

 **Zitao (11:14 am):** wear something nice

 

 **Sehun (11:15 am):**  does nothing classify as nice 

 

 **Zitao (11:16 am):** Sehun please

 

 **Zitao (11:16 am):** …

 

 **Zitao (11:17 am):** I’ll be there in five minutes

 

 **Sehun (11:18 am):** oh is that how it is

 

 **Zitao (11:18 am):** shut up before I make you

 

**_[19 January]_ **

 

 **Sehun (8:05 am):** i know work is a thing and i shouldn’t be texting

 

 **Sehun (8:05 am):** but I’m pretty sure Junmyeon just walked into Yifan’s office

 

 **Zitao (8:06 am):** Junmyeon? my boss Junmyeon? In your boss’s office?

 

 **Sehun (8:06 am):** no Junmyeon from the grocery store

 

 **Sehun (8:07 am):** of course your boss junmyeon

 

 **Zitao (8:08 am):** he took the day off today what’s he doing over there

 

 **Sehun (8:08 am):** wait

 

 **Sehun (8:12 am):** HOLY FUCK ZITAO

 

 **Sehun (8:12 am):** I’M LOSING MY SHIT

 

 **Zitao (8:13 am):** what, what happened????

 

 **Sehun (8:15 am):** i just saw them both walk out of here holding hands i think they’re a thing oh my god

 

 **Zitao (8:15 am):** you’re fucking kidding me

 

 **Sehun (8:16 am):** i promise they just. did That.

 

 **Zitao (8:17 am):** wow

 

 **Sehun (8:19 am):** do you know what this means

 

 **Sehun (8:20 am):** we have blackmail on both of our boss’s

 

 **Zitao (8:21 am):** you and your chaotic ass

 

 **Zitao (8:22 am):** I love it

 

 **Sehun (8:23 am):** the chaos or my ass?

 

 **Zitao (8:24 am):** both

 

 **Zitao (8:24 am):** but i have a definite preference

 

 **Sehun (8:25 am):** you’re so dumb

 

 **Zitao (8:26 am):** I love you

 

 **Sehun (8:28 am):** I love you too

 

 **Sehun (8:29 am):** now I have to get back to work, Minseok looks like he’s about to confiscate my phone

 

 **Zitao (8:32 am):** have fun, love you

 

 **Zitao (8:33 am):** I already said that

 

 **Zitao (8:33 am):** but you should be 100% sure of it

 

 

**_[20 January]_ **

 

 **Zitao (4:23 pm):** i just got off work, i’m gonna pass by the grocery store, do we need anything?

 

 **Sehun (4:26 pm):** oh yeah we ran out of bread yesterday

 

 **Zitao (4:29 pm):** I’ll pick some up

 

 **Zitao (4:30 pm):** Multi-grain or just plain bread?

 

 **Sehun (4:31 pm):** Multi-grain, it’s thicker

 

 **Sehun (4:35 pm):** also are you texting and driving? don’t fucking do that

 

 **Zitao (4:37 pm):** no, no, it was a red light. i’m at the store now.

 

 **Sehun (4:45 pm):** okay, good, you better be careful

 

 **Zitao (4:47 pm):** always

 

 **Zitao (4:49 pm):** i found the bread, anything else?

 

 **Sehun (4:52 pm):** grab some chocolate? please???

 

 **Zitao (4:53 pm):** godiva dark chocolate?

 

 **Sehun (4:54 pm):** god i love you

 

 **Zitao (4:55 pm):** sounds like you just love my taste in desserts

 

 **Sehun (4:57 pm):** no, you’re pretty great too

 

 **Zitao (4:58 pm):** *gasp* is that affection???

 

 **Sehun (4:59 pm):** har har so funny

 

 **Sehun (5:01 pm):** hey

 

 **Sehun (5:02 pm):** I love you

 

 **Zitao (5:03 pm):** Love you too, Hun-ah.

 

 **Zitao (5:05 pm)** : I’m gonna start to head home now

 

 **Zitao (5:06 pm):** it’ll probably take a while, traffic is hell, i’ll probably have to detour by the river

 

 **Zitao (5:06 pm):** i’ll be back by six

 

 **Zitao (5:08 pm):** see you then, i love you

 

 **Sehun (5:14 pm):** come home soon, i love you too

 

 

 

 **Zitao (5:48 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : sehun

 

 **Zitao (5:48 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : sehun i’m so sorry oh my god

 

 **Zitao (5:49 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : I can’t move i can’t move

 

 **Zitao (5:50 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : the car swerved im in thr river im pinned down i cant move

 

 **Zitao (5:52 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : i couldnt help it ther was a lady and she din't wait for the light and she had her kid with her i 

 

 **Zitao (5:56 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : sehunnie i dont think im making it out of here

 

 **Zitao (5:56 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : im so sorry i promised id be careful im sorry hun-ah

 

 **Zitao (5:57 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : the waters up to to my knees now

 

 **Zitao (5:57 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : hun-ah be careful

 

 **Zitao (5:58 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : take care of yourself okay?

 

 **Zitao (5:58 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : be brave

 

 **Zitao (5:58 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : i wish i couldve done more

 

 **Zitao (5:59 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : i believe in you, you’re going to do so many great things

 

 **Zitao (6:01 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : i hope you know how much i love you

 

 **Zitao (6:01 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ : i love you

 

 **Zitao (6:02 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ :god sehunnie, i love you

 

 **Zitao (6:02 pm)** _[Message not sent]_ :i love you so much

 

 

 

 **Sehun (6:28 pm):** hey, where are you?

 

 **Sehun (6:49 pm):** Zitao?

 

 **Sehun (7:12 pm):** I’m getting kinda worried, Zitao?

 

_[Missed call at 7:24 pm]_

 

_[Missed call at 7:43 pm]_

 

 **Sehun (7:45 pm):** I’m really worried now, where are you?

 

_[Missed call at 7:46 pm]_

 

_[Missed call at 7:49 pm]_

 

_[Missed call at 7:54 pm]_

 

_[Missed call at 7:55 pm]_

 

 **Sehun (7:56 pm):** For fuck’s sake Zitao, pick up.

 

_[Missed call at 8:01 pm]_

 

_[Missed call at 8:03 pm]_

 

_[Missed call at 8:17 pm]_

 

 **Sehun (8:19 pm):** pick up the goddamn phone, Zitao

 

 **Sehun (8:46 pm):** don’t do this to me, please

 

 **Sehun (10:34 pm):** I’m calling the police, where the fuck are you?

 

**_[21 January]_ **

 

 **Sehun (12:01 am):** It’s midnight Zitao, where are you?

 

 **Sehun (12:04 am):** They told me to wait till morning then they’d look into it

 

 **Sehun (12:05 am):** did you just lose your wallet and phone or something? maybe you’re lost?

 

 **Sehun (12:05 am):** please

 

 **Sehun (12:06 am):** where are you

 

_[Missed call at 1:23 am]_

 

 **Sehun (1:25 am):** Please, just pick up

 

 **Sehun (1:26 am):** come home

 

 **Sehun (1:26 am):** I can’t sleep

 

 **Sehun (1:27 am):** I can’t sleep without you, come on Zitao, give me something here, I need you

 

 **Sehun (1:27am):** I need you.

 

 

 **Sehun (9:09 am):** they’re going to start looking for you

 

 **Sehun (9:12 am):** i don’t like the way the lady looked at me

 

 **Sehun (9:13 am):** they say you probably either took off or…

 

 **Sehun (9:14 am):** but you wouldn’t! i told them you won’t leave me like this, and the other option is ridiculous, right?

 

 **Sehun (9:17 am):** You can’t be dead.

 

 **Sehun (9:20 am):** You aren’t dead.

 

 **Sehun (9:31 am):** Right?

 

 **Sehun (9:34 am):** yeah, yeah, you’re probably just

 

 **Sehun (9:42 am):** fuck, i don’t know Zitao, what do i do, what do i fucking do, where are you?

 

 **Sehun (11:11 am):** 11:11

 

 **Sehun (11:11 am):** i wish you were here

 

_[Missed call at 4:56 pm]_

 

 **Sehun (5:02 pm):** i wish you’d pick up

 

**_[22 January]_ **

 

 **Sehun (6:45 am):** They’re

 

 **Sehun (6:46 am):** They’re lying, right?

 

 **Sehun (6:46 am):** They said they found you

 

 **Sehun (6:47 am):** But that’s not true right? You’re not… dead, you can’t be dead.

 

 **Sehun (6:47 am):** Zitao?

 

 **Sehun (6:47 am):** now would be a good time to answer

 

 **Sehun (6:48 am):** please, please, it’s not true, call me and tell me it’s not true

 

 **Sehun (6:48 am):** text me back, please

 

 

 **Sehun (8:34 am):** I just

 

 **Sehun (8:36 am):** I just saw you

 

 **Sehun (8:42 am):** was that you? that can’t have been you

 

 **Sehun (8:43 am):** please, that can’t have been you

 

 

 **Sehun (7:12 pm):** chanyeol and junmyeon are here

 

 **Sehun (7:12 pm):** they’re crying

 

 **Sehun (7:13 pm):** i should be crying too

 

 **Sehun (7:16 pm):** it’s supposed to hurt right? i don’t feel anything

 

 **Sehun (7:20 pm):** they keep asking me how i am but i need to talk to you

 

 **Sehun (7:21 pm):** where are you?

 

 

 **Sehun (9:23 pm):** they left

 

 **Sehun (9:31 pm):** junmyeon told me that yifan is making me take a month off

 

 **Sehun (9:34 pm):** he also told me to stop texting you, at least for a few days

 

 **Sehun (9:35 am):** i should listen to him but where are you?

 

**_[25 January]_ **

 

 **Sehun (1:12 am):** zitao, zitao, i miss you

 

 **Sehun (1:13 am):** come back to me please, come back, i miss you

 

 **Sehun (1:14 am):** it’s started hurting, it’s started hurting so bad

 

 **Sehun (1:16 am):** i can’t sleep without sobbing my fucking eyes out, i can’t sleep i can’t breathe, zitao, please

 

 **Sehun (1:17 am):** why are you doing this? why aren’t you here? zitao, where are you?

 

 **Sehun (1:18 am):** zitao.

 

 **Sehun (1:18 am):** i’m mad at you.

 

 **Sehun (1:18 am):** that always makes you respond

 

 **Sehun (1:21 am):** why don’t you respond?

 

 **Sehun (1:22 am):** i was right by the way

 

 **Sehun (1:22 am):** Junmyeon and Yifan are a thing

 

 **Sehun (1:23 am):** They’ve been coming over to take care of me. they make me food and stuff.

 

 **Sehun (1:34 am):** i hate you for leaving

 

 **Sehun (1:35 am):** i don’t

 

 **Sehun (1:35 am):** but i do

 

 **Sehun (1:36 am):** just come back and let me sleep next to you again

 

**_[ 27 January] _ **

 

 **Sehun (3:23 pm):** what the fuck

 

 **Sehun (3:23 pm):** zitao. what the fuck

 

 **Sehun (3:25 pm):** no

 

 **Sehun (3:26 pm):** no, no, no, no

 

 **Sehun (3:26 pm):** i opened your closet to take a hoodie because i miss how you smell and zitao, do you know what i found?

 

 **Sehun (3:28 pm):** there’s a ring. there’s a ring tucked into the pocket of that gray hoodie I always steal from you

 

 **Sehun (3:29 pm):** stole

 

 **Sehun (3:30 pm):** was it

 

 **Sehun (3:30 pm):** were you going to give it to me?

 

 **Sehun (3:31 pm):** zitao, were you going to give it to me?

 

 **Sehun (3:32 pm):** holy fuck, i’d give anything to have you back, please come back, i’m begging you, just talk to me zitao, please

 

**_[4 February]_ **

 

 **Sehun (2:12 am):** your hoodies don’t smell like you anymore

 

**_[5 February]_ **

 

 **Sehun (7:37 pm):** i wish you were here

 

 **Sehun (7:38 pm):** we’d go watch the stars together

 

 **Sehun (7:41 pm):** I did it yesterday, it wasn’t the same without you

 

 **Sehun (7:43 pm):** nothing’s the same without you

 

 **Sehun (7:52 pm):** remember what you used to tell me?

 

 **Sehun (7:54 pm):** “the universe was made just to be seen by your eyes Hun-ah.”

 

 **Sehun (7:55 pm):** I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time.

 

**_[6 February]_ **

 

 **Sehun (11:02 am):** are you proud of me?

 

 **Sehun (11:03 am):** for not texting that much

 

 **Sehun (11:05 am):** i only do it when my heart hurts really badly

 

 **Sehun (11:09 am):** it hurts so bad, zitao

 

 **Sehun (11:11 am):** i wish you were here to fix it

 

**_[14 February]_ **

 

 **Sehun (11:23 pm):** HeyYy

 

 **Sehun (11:25 pm):** i misd u

 

 **Sehun (11:36 pm):** ‘m DrUNK

 

_[Missed call at 11:37 pm]_

 

 **Sehun (11:42 pm):** come pick Me uP?/

 

 **Sehun (11:46 pm):** thankd , what wud i do without yiu

 

**_[19 February]_ **

 

 **Sehun (9:13 am):** i know you’re gone

 

 **Sehun (9:16 am):** i wear the ring. when people assume that i’m married i let them.

 

 **Sehun (9:18 am):** i start at work soon

 

 **Sehun (9:18 am):** how am i going to make it through?

 

 **Sehun (9:20 am):** i don’t know, zitao. i miss you so much, you make everything better.

 

 **Sehun (9:21 am):** made.

 

 **Sehun (9:28 am):** i love you.

 

 **Sehun (9:34 am):** i’m going to try to stop texting you now. i’m sure i won’t stop completely, but, i know you’d want me to be brave.

 

 **Sehun (9:35 am):** zitao

 

 **Sehun (9:37 am):** i miss you

 

 **Sehun (9:37 am):** i love you so much

 

 **Sehun (9:38 am):** I’ll see you, one day.

 

 **Sehun (9:47 am):** I’ll wait for it.

 

**_[20 February]_ **

 

 **Sehun (4:23 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ god I know I said I wouldn’t text again but the phone company said they’re going to reassign your number so this is really the last time I’ll be able to text you

 

 **Sehun (4:25 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ it’s been a month please come home please please Zitao I’m crying I can’t do this my hands are shaking I don’t know what’s happening you’re going to miss so much

 

 **Sehun (4:29 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ happy 25th birthday, happy 5th anniversary, merry Christmas, I love you, I love you

 

_[Call failed at 4:32 am] [Error 201- Number does not exist]_

 

 **Sehun (4:35 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ I love you.

 

 **Sehun (4:37 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ you don’t have to say it back, I know how you feel

 

 **Sehun (4:38 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ but god I wish you would

 

 **Sehun (4:54 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ You know i hate goodbyes

**Sehun (4:54 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ so goodnight Zitao

 

 **Sehun (4:54 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ it’s going to be a long night, hang on

 

 **Sehun (4:54 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ I’ll see you in the morning

 

 **Sehun (4:54 am)** _[Error 201- Number does not exist] :_ I love you so much.

 

_[Message chain disrupted, cellular provider changed]_

 

_[Deletion in progress, retrieval for backup underway]_

 

_[Message chain backed up]_

 

_[Number deleted]_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i hate myself too
> 
> scream at me in the comments !


End file.
